


A Good Hit Chap. 1

by riversong_sam



Series: A Good Hit [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-sam , @jkqueenlySummary: (Y/N) (Y/L/N) is a former government hitman. When the BAU comes across a rouge hitman taking out (Y/N)s former team, how much is she willing to sacrifice to keep her secret safe?Word Count: 350Parings: Derek Morgan x ReaderWarnings:A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. (Papa’ = Dad in Italian) (at least according to google lol)





	A Good Hit Chap. 1

Ace watched though her scope, target in sight. One clean shot was all she needed. Her orders were clear, neutralize the threat. Her breathing was even, shed done this before.   
A shot rang out across the court yard causing a commotion below. Ace didn’t stay to watch she just packed up her weapon and left no trace she was there except a playing card. The Ace of Diamonds to be exact.  
**  
You walked into FBI headquarters to meet one SSA Hotchner, you were the new agent on his team.   
“Excuse me?”   
The man you tapped on the shoulder turns.  
“I’m looking for SSA Aaron Hotchner.”   
“Up those stairs first door on your left.” He points to the top of the bull pin.  
“Thank you I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N),” you stick out your hand.  
“Derek Morgan.” He smiles shaking your hand before letting you go watching you make your way to Hotchs’ office before going to Penelope.  
**  
You knocked lightly on Agent Hotchners door. A gruff come in was your queue as you opened his door.  
“SSA Hotchner?”  
“You must be (Y/N) our new agent come on in.”   
You smile shutting the door behind you and sitting as he gestured.   
The ‘interview’ goes on. Really this was just a formality as the brass pushed him to have you on the team and you both knew it.   
“I see your files are classified.”  
“Yes sir, downfalls to being undercover on classified assignments I suppose.” You lie smoothly as you were told to.  
He seems to take it at face value, “Well I look forward to having you on our team.”  
“Thank you sir,” you smile and stand up shaking his hand letting him lead you from his office down to meet the rest of the team.  
“Everyone meet (Y/N). She’s our new agent.”  
You smile as Hotch introduces you.  
“This is Doctor Spencer Reid, Agents Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, and Derek Morgan. Our technical analyst Penelope Garcia. And here comes SSA David Rossi.”  
At the sound of Rossis name you turn quickly you hadn’t seen him in over a year.  
“Papa’!”


End file.
